


Memoire of Dominique de Auclair

by Eurusxxxx



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Twins, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurusxxxx/pseuds/Eurusxxxx
Summary: My name is Dominique de Auclair. A pureblood vampire. The de Auclair family are the family that responsible of keeping eye of the Furnace where anti-vampire weapon are created. My ancestor are the creator of the special metal that create the vampire anti weapon. It was a secret that no one knows expect the pureblood king Kuran Kaname.This is my memoire as I live and see the changing of the vampire and human life.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Ichijou Takuma/Original Female Character(s), Kuran Kaname & Original Character(s), Kuran Kaname/Hooded Woman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Last Memoirs (and also the beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> First work in 2021 :> Hope all of you enjoy it
> 
> 1\. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED READING VAMPIRE DIARIES. CONTAINS SOME SPOILER.
> 
> 2\. It will a short stories on every chapter, could be relate or individual standing. The timeline is a bit mix up from the entire canon, but i will try to make it easy to understand and stick to the original plot.
> 
> 3\. Slow update

A young woman with shoulder length blonde hair stand in front of the slumber king. She was wearing a simple white shirt with loose fitting pants. Her figure are cover by the umbrella she held. Her emerald eyes are reflected in the crystal in front of her.

Long years have past, a feud between vampire and human still an ongoing issues. With the help of Zero Cross as the new director of the Hunter association with Kuran Yuki the head clan of Kuran family, the existence of vampire are being more hidden than in the past. Hanabusa Aido research also help to build trust among human peers.

“Kaname-san, I hope you don’t mind we talk in private” The girl sit herself in front of Kaname slumbering form.

Earlier, she met Takuma Ichijou sitting on the very same place she sit now. Takuma have made his job to look after his oldest friend. She ask permission from him to talk to Kaname in private. Takuma rise from his seat to excuse himself. He gave her some thermos filled with his famous tea with smile. Before leaving Takuma kiss her cheek, and left without saying anything.

“I ask Takuma to inform Yuki and the other” She look at Kaname with a smile, and bow to him out of habit.

A moment of silence fill the place. The building where Kaname rest are beginning to crumble, creating a source of sunlight upon both of them. A wind began to blow.

“It’s a nice day today” She pull her hair behind the ears. She fold the umbrella she’s holding and place it beside her.

“Kaname-san do you that my name, Dominique means Belong to God or to the Lord. And Auclair, taken from French word means clear. Roland was the first one that call me Domi, he said that it just felt right. Since then I prefer to be called Domi” The girl began make herself comfortable.

“The de Auclair family, despite being a pureblood, must always be hidden, for we share that woman blood. She kept her name a secret to keep the rest of the clan safe. Therefore our existence always been a conflict between the Council and the Association as the creator of anti-vampire weapon.” She began to pour herself some tea from Takuma gave her.

“Our blood have always been special. We have the ability to create the anti-vampire weapon, in exchange our body too will become one with the furnace. Noe, my father, never once hide our fates nor does hide his strong opinion on this matter. Roland, my twin brother thinks it’s unfair and i agree” She chuckled bitterly.

“When i first saw you Kaname-san, with you father Haruka-san, i know you are from Kuran family. I approach you that day, with curiosity what my ancestresses see on you. And you didn’t disappoint” She lean her body closer to Kaname with a smile.

“Along the lines, i meet a lot of interesting people and see many interesting thing. But i cannot help but to feel guilty. Knowing that you always been burdened by my ancestresses dead” She look straight to Kaname, as if she’s hooping the slumber king can answer her.

“But I believe that Vampire and human are capable of changing. Maybe not instantly but i think it’s possible. So… thank you for all this time Kaname-san, I’m afraid this will be the last time we met with each other”She began to stand and dust herself.

“Domi” She turned her head.

Takuma Ichijou stand behind her wearing a casual style of shirt and pants with cane on his hand. His hair was longer than he used to in high school. He start to grow some beard and moustache, almost look like his grandfather, but not as old as the previous Ichijo patriarch.

“Takuma” She approach Takuma, opening her umbrella and shielded both of them.

“Thank you for tea, it was delicious as usual” She smile at him while giving back the thermos.

Takuma smile at him sadly. As Domi meet Takuma eye, she pout a little bit.

“Don’t” She pinch both of Takuma check. Earning a shock look from Takuma from the unexpected action.

“I have received so much, it’s time” her word just make Takuma eye water.

Domi embrace Takuma once again. Both of them hold each other tightly for a moment. Takuma grip Domi coat, as he try to hold his tear. Domi cup his cheek and slowly put her lip on his. Her gaze meet with Takuma once again. Domi emerald eye gleam brightly and so does Takuma honey coloured eye. She kiss Takuma cheek, and slowly they part. With only their hands link together, they walk outside the ruined castle.

Upon the entrance, she gave Takuma a bag. Inside the bag fill with papers and postcard, and some photos. She wave her hand to Takuma and walk towards a black car in front of the building. Takuma wave her one handed, while the other hold the bag tightly.

Domi walk lightly into the black car, and slip into the passenger seat.

On the driver seat, sat a young man with messy ash brown hair.

“You’re done?” His hazel eye look at Domi.

Domi nod her head and look at her companion. Kaito Takamiya, one of the hunters that she work closely. Kaito starts the engine and began to leave the premise.

“Thank you Kaito-san. I know you are not fond of Kaname-san or any vampire” Domi gaze stay on the passing tress from the car window.

“It’s the least I could do to you. After all it was you who ask me Domi” Despite being vampire and pureblood, Kaito held respect to Domi and used to work closely with his twin brother, Roland.

The rest of the journey spend in silence. Kaito drive the car into the hunter Association Headquarter.

“Thank you for your hard work Domi” Kaito say after the moment of silence after stop the car engine.

Domi smile slightly to him and pull him into a cheek kiss. The usual greeting Domi give to those who she closed with, before get out the car.

She walks silently but steady. She have only one place in mind. She walk upon a long staircase towards the basement. Upon her destination, she meet with a grey haired man.

Domi just merely pull Zero closer and kiss his cheek.

“I already informed Takuma-san to contact Aido-san to defrost the ice coffin. Hopefully he could make it in time” Domi walk closer to the surface, while Zero keep his silence.

“Yuki-san still look after Ai-san and Ren-san, so I hope there’s enough time” Domi slowly take off her gloves.

“You’re not oblique to do it Domi” Zero voice cut the odd tension upon both of them.

“As the matter in fact, I am” Domi turn her back to face Zero again.

“I am still a pureblood vampire and that woman blood flow in me. If it’s anyone can do it, it’s me. Using my power as pureblood, I can awake Kaname-san from his slumber and seal his power, just the way Juri-san did to Yuki-san. Not only that, i am the last member of the Auclair family, i can stop the furnace. No more anti-vampire weapon can be created, but with Aido-san research on vampire medicine it should be okay. My blood also can help you live longer Zero-san” Domi take some bottle filled with red liquid.

“I store some of my blood and research regarding instruction how to make anti-vampire weapon without any help from the furnace” She give Zero the bottle along with the papers with location of her hidden storage. Zero take the bottle silently from her.

“You should be hurry, Yuki is coming” Still looking at the glass bottle, Zero inform her of Yuki arrival.

Domi look straight ahead and walk towards the furnace once more. She take her heart and throw it to the furnace, exactly the same time when Yuki comes into the room.

“Domi-san why?” Yuki hair were messy from her hurried attempt to stop her.

“Yuki-san” Domi just smile at her with her eye close as her heart burn away.

“Why you do this?’ Yuki immediately walk to Domi and hold both of her arm.

“Just because” Domi tease Yuki lightly as she try to tame the other vampire hair.

“It’s not joking matter Domi-san. Why would you sacrifice yourself like this?” Yuki voice began to raise along with her emotion.

“Because it is the right thing Yuki-san. I’m tired” Domi began to feel faints her as heart slowly disappear in the furnace.

“To hide and never belong anywhere. At least with this I could rest easily knowing I did my best” Domi began to lean to Yuki as her voice getting softer.

Zero approach both girl, and help held Domi. Yuki began to cry.

“Be happy Yuki-san, Zero-san” Yuki just nod her head and she held Domi.

“Good night Domi. Thank you” The last thing Domi heard is Zero wavering voice and Yuki silent thank you filled with tears.

* * *

Upon one bright morning, a certain former pureblood open his eyes.

In front of him lay a group of vampire waiting for him. The former night class student were there along with Kaien Cross. Akatsuki and Ruka, Rima and Senri, Aido and Yori along with their son, Takuma, and finally Yuki and Zero along with two girls he never met.

Yuki are the first one to approach him. Kaname look at her as she speaks.

“I would love to show you the world i saw when i was human”

Kaname shift his eyes to Yuki direction before noticing something. There’s a cross shape gravestone near where he lay. He look the word written on the stone

_Dominique de Auclair_

_The long and endless journey…._

_You, who existed with thirst, may your thirst be quenched_

Noticing his gaze, Yuki approach Kaname slowly.

“A certain someone memoire and a wish of happiness”

Kaname look up to see the sunlight and he try to cover his eyes with his hand.

“What a beautiful light”


	2. Memoire I: Cross academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domi usual day at Cross Academy.

On the Cross academy, a few hours before sunset, a certain vampire already start her day. She’s currently dressed into white uniform. Her natural curl blonder hair are brushed softly as she tied it with a black ribbon into low ponytail leaving her short bangs and some strand. Her shirt are tuck neatly into her pants. Due to her “‘job’ she managed to received permission to wear long pants rather than skirt from the headmaster. Her white coat are button properly and tie her school ribbon. If not for her hair, people often mistake her for a man.

After finish dressing up, she open the jab beside her bed. Inside there’s some flower petals, that she take it and put it on her mouth. After she finish her ‘meal’, she take some thick journal beside the jar. The journals filled with passage written with various language from French to German, and there’s some photos and drawing with it. Each passage were noted with dates and location. On the journal lay a single name ‘ _Dominique de Auclair_ ’ written in beautiful but simple font, located on the book spine. The blonder hair vampire making herself comfortable on chair as she reading her journal while scribble here and there, when a knock interrupt her.

“Domi, It’s time”

She put the journal inside her coat and open her door.

“Good evening Takuma-san” Takuma smile at the sight of the blonde vampire.

“The switch is almost started, we better hurry and gather downstair” Domi greet Takuma with cheek kiss as both of them went downstair.

At the bottom of stairs, Kaname Kuran already waiting for the last two vampire.

“Domi, Ichijou good evening” Takuma waved cheerful at his friends greeting.

“Good evening Kaname-san” Domi smile at Kaname after she nod her head.

Outside the the gate, the prefects can already be seen struggling against the group of girl. Yuki Cross can be seen arguing with group of girls, something about Idol-senpai while Zero…. well nowhere to be seen.

When the gate open, Kaname leads the night student into the class. Yuki starts to push some girls behinds as Zero finally appear to help her tame the other girls.

Aido began to greet some go the girls, while the rest of night class just try to ignore them. Kaname as usual send his greeting to Yuki, leaving the poor girl flustered and her loyal grey hair guardian glare at him. Domi just seems fascinated at three of them.

“Domi-senpai” A certain day class student is calling her name. She just inclined her head, making lots of other day student scream at her behaviour.

The poor girl is trying to give Domi some book in French, but before she could success Yuki immediately stop her.

“Stop. No gift allowed for the night class” immediately lots of day class are protesting against her. Domi giggling softly at their behaviour.

She smile at the girl, making the the group of the girl went crazy. Zero finally take upon himself to stop the rampaging fans girl.

“Domi” Domi look at her left, Kaname look at her.

Domi just sticks her tongue playfully at that, and continue on her way. Kaname just sign on her behaviour, and remember to scold her later.

* * *

The rest of night went uneventful. Just the usual lesson, and the rest of the night the night spent with boredom. Shiki and Rima eating pocky on their desk. Ruka is sitting drinking tea while taking glance to Kaname occasionally. Aido who went ranting about his boredom to Kain. Ichijo and Kaname speak trivial stuff about here and there. Domi went sitting on the roof as usual. Domi enjoy outdoor the most. Her hair was play by the wind. The smell of grass and fresh hair (and blood) greet her. On her lap lay a bicolored white cat with grumpy face. It was his father summon, Mur, an old and fluffy Norwegian white cat. On her neck, tie a red ribbon with de Auclair symbol on it, and a small tube. Domi take the small tube from her, and stroked her head.

She look down and see the source of blood that she smell earlier. Apparently some day class student tried to snuck in and hurt themselves. Few of the night class smell the blood, luckily the Perfects are there, so all end well. At least there’s no one dead.

Kaname can be seen scolding Hanabusa that ignited the attack. Yuki and Zero can also be seen went back to the infirmary carrying the unconscious students. The moment Kaname left alone, Domi give the Murr a pat and jump to the ground.

She land softly, as she knell to Kaname.

“How’s the council?” Kaname ask her, knowing that Domi already watching what happen.

“Impatient. Both sides are not satisfied. The elder want to reinforce their status as the more higher being than human. The Association want to massacre all vampire especially Pureblood and level E completely” Domi voice are calm as she speaks.

“No final decision are taken?”

“No, at least not yet. Rido awaken will be the trigger of what will happen in the future. Sooner or later the parents… will not satisfied”

Kaname jus stay silent for a while, only the sound of the wind accompany them.

“Keep an eye to the parents. I will take care of Rido”

“Yes Kaname-san”

“Keep up the good work” That are the last word Kaname gave to Domi that night.

My name is Dominique de Auclair. A pureblood vampire. The Auclair family are a pureblood family that responsible of keeping eye on the Furnace. But the truth is my ancestor are the creator of the special metal that create the vampire anti weapon. It was a secret that no one knows expect the original pureblood king. If this secret was known to the world, the de Auclair family will be hunted down.

My job is to maintain the furnace and the anti-vampire weapon, granted me access to both sides. And recently, i was involved in the council to take care couple of rouge level E that plan to obtain some Hunter weapon, henceforth i was ordered my Kuran Kaname to observe Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu.

“Well it seems that tonight is not so boring after all” Domi merely talk to herself, before continue to observe the two perfects.


	3. Memoire II: Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's St. Xocolat Day and Domi help an unexpected someone.

St. Xocolat’s day, a day where woman gives chocolates to the boys that they like and one of the most await event in Cross academy.

The day class student are chattering excitingly especially the female students. Among them also include Yuki Cross and her best friend Sayori Wakaba. It seems that Yuki handmade chocolate are not going well while Sayori have no interested to participate on St. Xocolat’s day.

How did Domi know about it? Well…. let’s just say she happens to overheard it.

Domi is walking at the garden behind the day dorm class in the morning. She’s wearing a sunglasses to cover her eyes from sunlight. Her long blonde hair are tied in the usual ponytail style. She’s wearing a simple baggy t-shirt combine with shorts legging finish up with long length sports sneaker. On one hand she’s holding a bag filled with empty jar and her journal.

“Good morning Lady Dominique” One of the garden caretaker notice her.

“Good morning” Domi smile at the old caretaker.

At the greenhouse near the stable, Domi is a frequent visitor, and lots of the caretaker are used seeing her in the morning or night.

She immediately went to one particular place to breed some rare roses.

When she first come to Cross Academy, she had asked a place to be used as her gardening place and thus headmaster Kaien recommended the green house area. She plant some coloured roses and other edible flower such as Pansy, Viola and Zucchini Flower. She mostly take care of the flower herself, except when she goes on business trip.

Domi inspected the flower from any pest and starts to water them. She pick the ones that already grown, and leave the unbud one.

“What you’re doing here, vampire?” A cold familiar voice can be heard behind Domi.

“Gardening” Her voice didn’t waver nor does show any fear towards the owner of the voice.

“Isn’t it time for you to sleep?” The presence behind Domi back didn’t move as she can feel the Bloody Rose presence.

“I can’t sleep, may as spend my time elsewhere”Domi turn her back facing the grey hair male. She just merely smile at him and bid him good morning.

  
“Good morning Zero-san” Zero merely stare at her for a moment before click his tongue and put his gun down.

“Never knew vampire can have insomnia” He began to hide his gun before anyone can see it.

“I don’t really like sleeping, it’s scary” Domi continue harvest the flower as Zero stare at her again. Weirdly this time.

“Scary?” He raise his eyebrow as if he heard her wrong.

Domi just nod her head, knowing the grey haired male observed her but didn’t explain further what she say. Instead she put her hand in front of his eyes, holding Pansy.

“In my place, vampire are often eat flowers you know. Not as a substance but to quench your thirst” to prove her point, Domi bit into one of the petal.

Zero narrow his eyes at the weird vampire in front of her, unknown if she’s a threat or not, especially her word that almost direct personally to him.

“In olden days, red perilla leaves are often boil and drink as anti ageing concoction, and often mistaken as blood” Domi continue to ramble as her hand keep working.

“Speak your mind Vampire” Zero began to feel irritated and grip his gun inside his pocket.

Domi look at his eyes before close the lid label with different flower name.

“Would you please help me take care of them while I’m gone? I’m afraid I am a bad caretaker seeing my often absence” Threats and mockery is what Zero expect from her, not this queer request.

“Just told the caretaker, you’re taking care of Dominique flower bed in her absence” Domi merely wave Zero goodbye before she went outside the green house with her bag.

Zero stand dumbfounded of what just happen, holding a single Pansy the vampire just gave him before she’s gone.

* * *

Th awaiting day has arrived, and excitement outside the Moon dorm can be heard. Domi was just finished wrapping her gift. One inside a cylinder bottle that she just tied it on Murr, the cat, to be deliver to her brother.

“Safe journey Murr” She scratched the grumpy cat before opening her window for he to get out.

All that’s left are 2 jars filled with various of dried flower wrap with ribbon and tag that said _‘Eat Me'_ and _‘Drink Me’_ respectably. She pick the jars and put it on two separate paper bag and hold it, before she’s going downstair.

As the gate was open, Yuki immediately brief both the night class and day class of how it works. Unsurprisingly Domi even have a gate for her that full of lines with both male and female student. As the went to her gate to receive the gift she noticed Zero helping Yuki giving her chocolate to Kaname.

Their eyes are never met but faintly Domi can smell Pansy flower on him. She kept a small smile along her journey to moon dorm.

______

Later on, after the fiasco with the St. Xocolat’s say have ended, each night student hands are full with chocolate including Domi. She tried to look for his closest friend, and sneaky slip out as Aido and other apologises to Kaname about their disobedience behaviour.

Domi went to one of the library and find who she’s looking.

“Takuma-san” The honey coloured vampire are seated on the couch surrounded by books.

“Domi-chan” He light up upon the sight of the emerald eyes vampire.

Domi immediately seat beside Takuma and lean her body to her. She takes one of the paper bag she brought it and give it to Takuma. Inside it was a jar with a note _‘Drink Me_ ’

“Thank you so much Domi” Takuma brewing skill is so good, that Domi used to give Takuma bunch of exotic tea and her homemade tea from the green house that she plant it herself. Takuma hug Domi with a big smile on his face.

Domi merely hug him back, as she ask what he’s reading. Both of them chat about Takuma newest book. Seeing Domi state, Takuma then slowly traced Domi eye.

“Cannot sleep again?” He ask softly as he rub her eyes.

“Yeah…I keep seeing Her” Domi lean on Takuma touch. Takuma then move her head into his lap as he continue to read.

Not long after that, Kaname walk in to witness two of his oldest friend. Takuma, notice his friend arrival merely put his finger to his mouth, and point on his lap, where the emerald vampire are asleep.

Kaname silently approach them. He notice the other paper bag on her hand and take it out slowly. Inside was a jar filled with dry flower macaron with notes attached _‘Eat me’_. Kaname smile a little and pat the sleeping vampire. Takuma merely smile at both of them, gives Kaname his own jar, and Kaname began to brew tea for both of them. That’s how three childhood friends end their St. Xocolat’s day.


	4. Memoire III: First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Domi meet Kaname and Takuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take inspiration for my OC from The Case Study of Vanitas by Jun Mochizuki. It's also a vampire story, I really recommend to read it ^^. Despite having the same name and same personality, it's not completely the same as the book. I will try to explain it further on the stories.

“Kaname-sama, Takuma come here for a second”

Two vampire child are sitting on couch on the Ichijou resident library. One with blonde hair and the other with dark brown hair. Both children were reading book as they chat quietly among them self.

Upon the name being called, both of them rise from the seat and walk towards the voice.

In front of the library, stood an older version of the blonde child. Despite his old appearance, he still radiate power and sturdiness, that not lot of people posses.

Behind him stood another older guy wearing a hood covering his face, showing slightly of his white hair and brown skin. Beside him stood another smaller figure almost as tall as the 2 vampire child.

The older one lower his hood, showing his green blue eyes, like the colour of the clear sea under the sunlight. The younger one follow the gesture.

“Let me introduce you, Noe de Auclair” The taller man, Noe, bow to Kaname and Takuma.

“And her daughter, Dominique de Auclair” the younger, with short curly blonde hair and emerald eyes, follow his father gesture.

“My pleasure Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama”Noe smile a little at both child, earning a nod from both of them.

“Noe and I have something to talk about. Takuma, please accompany his daughter for awhile” the Ichijou Patriarch order his grandson.

Noe pat her daughter head before following the other man outside the library.

As they left alone, the children stand their ground for awhile, stranger with each other.

“Lady Dominique, my name is Takuma and this is Kaname, my childhood friends” Takuma introduced himself and Kaname to the stoic blonde girl.

“Please call me Domi, Takuma-sama, Kaname-sama” The girl bow down a little, showing her respect to the pureblood and aristocrat family.

“There’s no need to call us with honorific, Domi” Kaname inquire the same informality to Domi, seeing both of them are just children.

“Wouldn’t Ichijou-san be mad if I call you informally?” Domi lean her head to the side, confused at Kaname wish to be informal.

“It’s okay. It’s just a name” Kaname reply with a small smile.

“You’re weird Kaname-san” Domi smile at Kaname answer. Seeing the little girl smile, Takuma smile brightly.

The three children spend their time talking to each other. Domi told them about her life, that consist of travelling with her parents and twin brother, as the two boys found it fascinating. Takuma ask about places she went, the myths, legend and urban rumour, and also about human settlement. Kaname, being the more reserved one, also show interest in her story, especially place where vampire and human live together.

“It’s a small village, hidden from the outside world, inside the forest. The rumour say that the vampire protected the humans from the outside threat, and therefore the villagers help to protect their identity a secret. Once a year, there will be a festival where human will wear disguises, so the vampire can walk freely among them” Domi told them about All Saint’s day, a small festival that she once attend with her twin brother.

“Wow, that’s sound unreal” Takuma eyes filled with wonder and glee.

“It is” Domi smile at Takuma cute behaviour.

“Will the hunters notice this?” Kaname ask curiously.

“Hmm..... I don’t know. But the vampire never attack the humans, so I guess the Hunter never took any suspicion on it.” Domi try to remember his mother explanation regarding the village origin.

“That sounds too good to be true” Kaname smile wishfully.

Seeing Kaname sudden mood, Domi smile at him.

“Then let’s go there. One day, all three of us. I can introduce you to my brother” Domi said excitingly and clap both boys hand.

“Yeah, that will be great. Isn’t it Kaname?” Takuma reply excitingly.

“Yes, with everyone else” Kaname smile a little, the prospect of having little freedom.

They settle on talking about other things, afraid that their conversation will be overheard by someone else.

“Domi” The girl look up into his father voice.

“Papa” Domi raise to her leg and come to her father.

“Let’s go, your mother and brother are waiting” Noe smile at Domi, as the girl nod her head.

“Thank you for look after my daughter, Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama” Noe smile at both boys. Takuma merely reply it’s their pleasure.

Noe, began to fix Domi coat and put her hood up.

“Thank you for your time Ichijou-san” he take Domi hand and put up his own hood.

“Yes, Noe. I will be waiting for your next visit” Ichijou stand near the door, looking at Domi as the girl bow at him.

As Noe and Domi walk outside the Ichijou gate, Domi look at Kaname and Takuma and give both of them a small wave.

“She’s interesting right, Kaname?” Takuma smile to Kaname, as both of them began to tidy up their books.

“She doesn’t act like the other aristocrat” Kaname nod his head, agreeing to Takuma opinion on the blonde girl. as Takuma look outside the window.

“It would nice if we could go outside” Takuma pout a bit while looking outside as it starts to rain.

“Yes. It would be nice, with everyone” Kaname add quietly. Indeed it would nice to go there with his father and mother and his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I already write a few of the chapters, just need to sort it out and hopefully i can post it as soon as i can.


	5. Memoire IV: Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for inspection and Domi missed all the shenanigans. Or in other word Domi was summoned to work at the hunters HQ.

“So i hope all of you on your best behaviour today”

On the living room of the Nigh class, Kaname Kuran are briefing all the night student.

“Why does the headmaster order to the inspection all of the sudden, I have no ideas what he’s thinking” Ruka definitely annoyed at her privacy being intruded.

“I don’t mind, it’s not like I have something to hide” Shiki is sitting on the couch handrail, where Takuma is sitting.

Domi merely laugh at the small bicker from Shiki and Takuma regarding the latter bad habit of leaving underwear everywhere.

“Well, you don’t want Yuki-san or Zero-san find your underwear on the floor Takuma-san” Domi sit on the other side of chair handrail.

“But it was made from 100% silk Domi-chan, it should be okay” Domi merely shake her head as she take a sip from her tea.

As they bickering, Akatsuki drag Hanabusa into his room. Hearing their conversation, Kaname decide to step in.

Domi just enjoy the show while sipping her tea. It never get bored, to see Hanabusa being bullied by Kaname.

“Domi-san you car is ready” Seiren call from behind Domi, interrupt her show.

“Thank you Seiren-san” Domi smile at the stoic girl.

“Where you’re going this time, Domi-san?” Rima ask Domi, where she stand beside Shiki.

When all the other member are wearing their sleeping wear, Domi is wearing a simple shirt tuck into jeans, pair with ankle length heeled boots and sunglasses tuck on her shirt. Her trench coat are drape on the coach, with her journal inside the pocket. The other member of Night class are aware of Domi ‘job’, but not all the details. All they know that she work under Council order to work alongside with Hunters Association.

“The usual” Domi luggage are already pack and ready to go. She stand up and kiss Takuma cheek.

“Kaname-san, I already clean up my room” Domi inform Kaname when he’s finish dealing with Hanabusa.

“Thank you Domi, have a safe journey” Domi pull Kaname into cheek kiss before taking her things.

With her luggage on one hand, and trench coat on the other hand, she went outside. Putting on her sunglasses, she walk straight ahead where her car is waiting. Behind the trees, she spot a grey hair male.

“Please take care of my flower Mr. Perfect” She wave her hand without looking at his direction.

* * *

“Welcome Lady Dominique” Domi step into the Association HQ, and led into the office by one of the hunters.

Domi look up to find one of hunters receive her.

“I was told that my service is needed. So who called for me?” holding her luggage on her hand, she stand on the middle of the office, sunglasses tuck into the shirt.

“I did”A baritone voice comes from the opened door, reveal a young man in his early 20s with messy ash brown hair.

The male order the other hunters to get out and leave both of them together. He approach Domi as soon as he knows they were alone.

“Kaito-san” Domi nod her head to the visitor.

“Domi” He merely said her name as he shoves something to Domi hands. It was covered in cloth, as Domi put it on the desk and carefully unfold it. Inside was filled with shards of metal, some were charred black.

Domi take her equipment bag from her luggage and unfold it, showing variety of tools.

“Well, this explain your bad mood” Domi wear the leather gloves after she examines the shards. From her experience, it was some kind of knife or short sword.

“I am always in fantastic mood” Kaito merely answer her sarcastically, standing behind her.

“Could fool me” Domi answer back without no bite, as she began to study each shards more closely with some monoculars.

Kaito Takamiya, one of the youngest hunter in the association and pupil of Yagari Toga. He is known for his skills of wielding knife and sword, and like most hunters, despise vampire. In fact, Roland was the reason for their encounters. It was a rescue mission went wrong. Lots of hunters were killed by Level E and the survivors were badly injured. Finding no option, Roland seek Dom. Using Murr as their compass and communication, Roland manages to reach Domi in less than 3 days. Among the survivors that Roland saves, it was a boy name Takamiya Kaito. He was just 15 years old back then.

According to Roland, he killed the Level E by himself and the Level E was the oldest son of Takamiya family. Domi patch him up, despite the ill manner that Kaito give to her, and keep trying to attack her. Before they went back to the HQ, Domi give Kaito pair of knives made from anti-vampire steel that she made herself.

“Keep it. If you really want to kill vampire, better prepared”

That’s the word that Domi give to Kaito. Ever since then, they meet up from time to time, especially when Domi began to take more work in the HQ. Roland, being a noisy vampire he was, able to befriend(?) Kaito, despite the latter much annoyance. And more recently, they often partner up together to deal with Level E vampires that attack humans.

Despite their first bad encounter, Kaito and Domi managed to find the middle ground and somehow become like a friends.

“How is it?” Kaito voice broke Domi train of thoughts.

“Not much I can do with this. I can try to meld the iron and mix it with other component to create a new blade, but it takes time” She manage to put the shard into resemble some kind of blade. Seeing the broken weapon state, it probably broken during one of Kaito mission, especially since his style of fighting are ruthless.

“Nothing else you can done? I thought you are the expert” Now, Kaito was just provoke her.

Fortunately Domi used on Kaito sharp words, it didn’t affect her at all. She merely take her gloves off and put it aside.

“No fun” Clicking his tongue, Kaito feel frustrated that his attempt to annoy Domi is not working.

Domi merely raise one eyebrow and a smirk at Kaito childish behaviour.

“What i can do is to give this and please don’t break any more knives” Domi take some new made blade from his luggage and give it to Kaito.

“No promise” Despite his cold respond, Kaito definitely happy to have Domi newest creation.

“Well then, time for work” It will be a long day and Domi better get started.


	6. Memoire V: The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yagari are going to the Cross Academy, while Domi have to stay away from the academy for more jobs.

Few weeks have passed, Domi still stay on the HQ. Kaito still come to bother there time to time, from sarcastic comment here and there, to just stay on the room, lounge at the sofa or practising his blade work. Domi don’t mind really, in fact she’s happy to have someone test her newest creation.

Kaito never really take interest of how Domi create the anti-vampire weapon, and therefore making him a pleasant companion for Domi taste. Lots of hunter or vampires try to get closer to her to obtain the secret of anti-vampire weapon, making Domi a good judge of reading people.

On one rare day, when Kaito didn’t visit her, somebody else come. The door open up, showing a tall man with long black hair cover with cowboy hat.

“Delivery” He hold blood bag on one hand and cigarette with the other one. Domi usually drink blood from blood bag, taken from nearby hospital and prohibited to drink directly from any human or hunters or vampire, as part of their agreement.

“Yagari-san” Domi look up from her station, where her face and leather gloves hand covered in ash.

The older man just come in, and place the blood bag beside Domi.

Domi nod her thanks. She began to wipe her hand and take off her gloves.

“I need bullets and maintenance of my gun by this afternoon” Yagari take the gun from the holder.

“Emergency?” Ask Domi with the sudden request. Usually she will received the request at leat one day before the D-day.

“….. I would work as a teacher for a while in Cross academy” Domi look up to meet his Yagari blue eyes.

“I see” Domi examine the blood bag that Yagari give her. Apparently it comes from one the infirmary from the HQ.

“Zero Kiryu have attack a human, i will observe his behaviour and she how far he’s fallen” Yagari began to lit his cigarettes.

“Such a shame. He seems like a nice boy” Domi began to drink from her blood bag.

“You don’t seems surprised by this?” Yagari look at the female vampire, as she began to count bullets from her stash.

“Bitten or not, all hunters does born from pureblood. It just make sense at the end of the day, Level E, Pureblood and Hunters….. they all the same” Domi states the harsh fact, one thing Yagari can’t denied, and didn’t bother to argue with the last sentence.

Yagari Toya, one of the best vampire hunter and Zero and Kaito teacher. He was one of the hunter that refuse the interference of de Auclair working in the HQ. He’s not much of a talker and mostly spend his time smoking quietly on the meeting.

With blood bag on her mouth, Domi began to put the bullets into a small container.

Yagari just observe her, quietly. For him the Auclair twins were an anomaly, for working for both vampire and hunters. Despite their long history, no one can predict their movement. Roland, the male twins, working as hunter almost remind him of Kaien Cross. While Dominique, the female twin, work as the mediator between the two sides, and maintain the weapons. But there’s no doubt they are good at what they’re doing.

“I gave you this box first, there’s around 20 bullets inside it. I will send you annually every month through Headmaster Kaien.” Domi give Yagari some boy contain the bullets, after she trow the empt blood bag into trash can.

Domi began to inspect the gun that Yagari used. She works silently, with fast movement and keen eyes. Her hands never make any unnecessary movement, as she disable the guns part and clean it, before she assemble it back together.

“Nothing a miss” Domi put it back inside the case and hand it over to Yagari.

Yagari merely take his gun back and tip his hat as he walk outside the door.

Domi look at Yagari disappearing back, and look at the furnace.

___________

With Yagari absence, the rumour regarding Zero Kiryuu began to spread more. Domi was just finishing up her work. It seems like she receive another request to aid Roland, to take care some rogue vampire that’s been terrorised human. Domi pack her bag when a knock could be heard.

“Yo finish?” Kaito leaning on the open door wearing a dark shirt and pants. On his belt there’s a knife that Domi gave to him.

“Yes. I will meeting up with Roland. It seems he’s on his way to the HQ” Domi, wearing a long buttoned up black shirt that makes it look likes a missionary, adjust her ponytail. When on-fields Domi join up Roland in a special hunters division, where they take covers as part of the church, thus explain their outfit.

“Thank you for you hard work” Kaito accompany Domi towards the HQ lobby, where a few people wearing missionary clothes could be seen.

Before leaving Kaito whispered something to Domi, before he went off.

Roland, with his short curly blond hair, walk towards Domi and hug her as he kiss her cheek.

“Domi” Domi squel a bit on Roland hug, but smile at his brother.

“Roland” Roland beam brightly at his sister.

Roland gives Domi her coat. As he held it to her, he whisper quietly, unnoticed by the other hunters.

“What did He say?”

“Shizuka Hiou is on the move” Domi answer secretly, making sure no one notice their conversation.

“Let’s go Twins” One of the mercenary called out to the twins, breaking their secret talk.

Roland, as if there’s nothing happen, walk towards the the others and Domi follow him.

With Shizuka Hiou on the move, both twins know it will only just a beginning. Something big is coming, and both of them have to make a choice.


	7. Memoire VI: Snow and Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past never stay as the past. Domi have to deal the domino effect from Shizuka Hiou dead.

Shizuka Hiou. One of the remaining pureblood family among vampire. She’s been known as ‘ _Kuruizaki_ ’ Hime or ‘ _Flowers that blooming out of season_ ’ and my mothers best friend. My mother, Sarah never really indulge how they met or when, she just said they have something in common.

Domi first met her when she was a child. Before she branded as ‘ _insane_ ’ and disappeared without a trace.

It was during spring time, when all cherry blossom tree are blooming beautifully, as the petals run down, creating a contrast of shades. Shizuka wearing her signature white kimono and her long white hair fit perfectly into the picture. While Domi and her mother are wearing a brown attire with their usual hoods. Sarah with her black curly hair, white blouse, long brown skirt and vest. And Domi, still with short hair, wearing a white blouse and brown skirts overalls, and a ribbon on her neck.

Shizuka caressed Domi short hair back then.

“Such a shame, you have a beautiful hair, you should grow it out” silvery words were spoken to Domi.

“You’re the one that have beautiful hair” Domi answer honestly earning a small smile from Shizuka.

“One day you will grow your hair, I am certain” Shizuka keep caressing Domi hair.

“Why?” Domi look at her, question shone in her eyes, as her mother watch the interaction amusingly.

Shizuka just smiled at her without saying anything. Her eyes, a light shade of pink, like cherry blossom that surrounded them, gleam brightly but didn’t give any hint of answer that Domi seek.

Later on she heard that Shizuka Hiou is falling in love. A human that was bitten, and perhaps fall into Level E.

But that story didn’t last long, as her lover was killed making Shizuka falling in despair. She killed the Hunters that killed her lover, and thus, she was branded as mad by the elders and council, and went missing.

No one knew where She is, not even their mother, Her mother was accused of traitor of aiding Shizuka, for Sarah never report of her knowledge of Shizuka lovers or even her intent to hunt the Kiryu Family, Shizuka lovers murdered. She was taken by the council and elders to be judged and it the was the last time Domi see their mother. But it was Roland, the last person her mother saw., for he witness how Sarah was thrown into the Furnace by the Council and Elder decision.

On that night, Sarah de Auclair was declared dead to world. They say she was killed by Shizuka Hiou. But Roland, Domi and their father knows the truth.Sarah de Auclair have become one of the many uncounted numbers of sacrifice to the funerals. Noe, their father know, it’s only the matter of time before he and their children become next.

* * *

When Maria Kurenai come to Cross academy, Domi was not there. She still working with on-pile demand of supplying the anti-vampire bullets and working on fields with Roland. It was Kaito that informed her that Shizuka is dead, and the killer was suspected as Zero Kiriyu. How the fates have turned.

To make matter worst, a pureblood stand with the killer making the council in chaos. Kuran Kaname, take a stand to defend Zero, but knowing Kaname for a long time, there is something more.

To be tell the truth Domi never really care about any of them, just merely a nuisance for her, with the increasing request for maintain for the anti-vampire weapon, and for Roland to be put more on dangerous mission, as a living weapon He was treated. For Roland had a special ability to transform his limbs into anti-vampire weapon and clairvoyance, through drink other peoples blood . While Domi special ability, her keen instinct to read other people aura and the ability to bend and create ‘special metal’ from the furnace.

Locked in the basement, near the furnace, she was surrounded by countless weapons and bullets. The floor were covered with metal shards, papers and a few broken weapons. The dust bin filled with empty blood bag and crumpled paper.Knives were lay on the table along side with heavy working tools. Domi just finish on creating anti-vampire bullets under Yagari Toya request, sit on the chair leaning her body making her face facing the roof. A blood bag on her mouth, as the sound of fire from the furnace fill the room.

“Shut up” The crackling sound of fire, just remind Domi of fire that devours countless of bodies that she just burn from her last mission. And the sound of fire crackling on the fireplace the night her mother proclaimed ‘dead’.

A cat’s sound interrupt Domi.

“Hello Murr” the white cat is walking above the messy notes on floors, as he jump on the desk.

Domi immediately rub him, earning a purr. Murr immediately rub his face one Domi hands. She give Murr treat that she used to bring everywhere, knowing that Murr will appear anytime he wants or when she or Roland was summond by the Elders.

She hold Murr as the Catt finish his treat. Making a sound as she carrying him.

“I know, it’s annoying” Murr appearance means that Domi was summoned by the vampire council, and she had an idea why.

Murr grumpy face really reflect Domi mood on the moment.

She unlocked the door, and come face to face with Kaito.

“Leaving early?” He asked after see a glimpse of the messy room she left.

“For a while, something need my attention” She smile a little on him.

“Oo” Kaito try to pet Murr, as the cat keep his grumpy face and try to paw him.

“Like cat, like owners” Kaito retreat his hand from Murr paw. Emphasise the S word, as there’s also another vampire that usually summon by Murr presence.

“Genetic” Domi answer Kaito sulking, unable to touch Murr.

“See you later Kaito-san” one handed Domi wave his hand to Kaito, as she and Murr blend into a shadow.

“See you Domi” Kaito answer after Domi and Murr disappear in front of her.

* * *

Murr is a normal cat, despite living a very old life. Nobody really know how old is he, for he originally belong to Noe grandfather. Although he had a unique ability to travel places, making him as a perfect transportation and messenger.

Domi arrived halfway the meeting. Despite being late she had the general idea of what happen.

From outside the door she can hear Ichijou-san voice alongside with Kaname.

“From now on, please don’t interfere with Cross academy” Without a doubt it was Kaname voice.

Domi just stay silent, while keep listening Kaname explanation from behind close door. Her presence has already detected by Kaname and Ichijou.

“Dominique, join us” Ichijou voice was stern as he order Domi to come.

“You’re late” Kaname said to Domi without seeing her directly, as She walk into the room.

“Apologise Kaname-san, Ichijou-san and all the elders. Things have been quite hectic on the headquarters” Domi immediately bow to all the presence in the room.

“Dominique, do no forget you role also as member of this council. It’s bad enough your brother work as a Hunter. You’re on a thins ice” Ichijou reprimand her on her position.

“Of course, Ichijou-san. I would never forget” Domi raise his her head with a smile on her face.

“Domi, what’s the Hunter next move” Kaname immediately ask her, as she done speaking with Ichijou.

“Regarding Shizuka Shiou death, the hunters remain silent regarding Zero Kiriyu as the killer. Some denied it, while some support the idea. Neverthless, I can feel the hunters are on the edge. Safe to be say, the next attack from any Level E vampires could distort more the fragile agreement between the Council and the Elder”

Domi remember Kaito gaze on her the moment she arrived few weeks ago. Despite his harsh word and mocking, he always stay near her as if guarding her from something. Domi maybe a pacifist but she’s not blind. She know she was suspected as spy from the council, therefore the malice that she always feel in there.

“The cross academy, I’m afraid will be a battle ground in the future. The Association planning to send more of their hunters to observe the academy and Kaien Cross movement” the tension of the council is rising along Domi report.

“The weapon?” One of the elder ask her.

“I have the right to remain silence regarding that matter.” The de Auclair have the rights to remain silence regarding the furnace under the decision from all Purebloods family, as the fair fight for any sides. Domi also aware of the Elders malice toward de Auclair family, calling them the ‘two-faced’ and often blamed for any unsavoury event.

“Yes... of course.” The dissatisfied can be heard from the elder voice.

“If there’s no more discussion, I will permit myself and my companion”Kaname cut the meeting short and prepare to leave.

All the other nobles bow to the young Kuran patriarch, as he stand alongside with his companion.

“Domi” Domi immediately follow Kaname and his company.

* * *

Outside the door, away from the council ears, Kaname with Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Takuma are walking towards their ride.

“What happen?” Kaname immediately confort Domi.

“The Hunters want to use this opportunity to raise the rift between Kaien Cross with the other hunters. I felt disturbing aura from the council and just now, the elders. Probably hidden alliance between both sides to attack you Kaname-san. Best be on your guard ” Domi speak beside Kaname. All the other nigh class can clearly hear her.

“Roland?” Takuma ask Domi.

“Under strict observation. Despite both of our alibis have been check and clear” Domi smirk on the thought that they can contain Roland or her. Roland is as much as a loose canon as she is.

“I see” the silence filled the air.

It was the first time Akatsuki and Hanabusa witness Domi in her work mode. It looks like a different person that they know. She seems more calculating and older. From the way she smile coldly, to her eyes that gleam viciously, just like a hunters playing with it’s prey.

“How long you will stay on the headquarters?” Takuma walk beside Domi.

“Just a little more.”

“Sorry for the inconvenience then Domi. Please observe the Council and list for any possible traitor” Kaname said to Domi, earning a small smile from the vampire.

“Ah before I forget, here” Hanabusa held an envelope towards Domi, trying to break the serious and heavy atmosphere around them.

“A party on my family manor. I was hoping you could attend it with your brother” Domi takes the envelope and smile at Hanabusa.

“Of course, thank you Hanabusa-san”

Kaname and others got into a car. Domi wave from outside the window as the car leaves.

Murr appear suddenly, circling her leg. Domi kneel and hold Murr.

“Which one I should chose Murr? Vampires or Human?”

Her answer just was the sound of Murr purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me any question. 
> 
> Thank you :) Kudos and comment are welcome.


End file.
